kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon's Cave
About the room Dragon's Cave was created on June 17th and is owned by Tathar. The cave is littered with scratchings on the walls and has speakers disguised as rocks set up to echo eurobeat music throughout the cave's many passages... The people, are awesome. Tathar, the room owner has left the chatroom for many years now. We know RP is not allowed, but we RP as no moderator has come in yet. Plus, people has gone Berserk about it. So, um yeah, keep reading on. Dragon's Cave is no longer what it used to be, it has now become infested with terrible RPing Noobs who can't seem to get the picture that they need to go somewhere else. (: StrivingScarab came up with the perfect nickname for it "NoobVille" terrible, right? :D Notes http://images.wikia.com/kongregate/images/c/ce/Chinese-dragon-1280x800.jpgAdded by Badjman"Here be dragons" is a reference to the Lenox Globe, which used it in Latin form. The phrase is normally used to denote dangerous and unexplored areas, but is more frequently used literally in Dragon's Cave. Dragon's Cave is awesome filled with people. Regulars 'Mods' ''iBot'' The mod. Not official, but still the mod that is in DC the most. An extremely friendly robot who has a part time job in which she builds rats. This mod gets on extremely well with the regulars in Dragon's Cave and used to own the room Asylum. Should be the room owner. ''Tathar'' Tathar, the room-owner and creater of Dragon's Cave. He rarely visits nowadays. 'Regs' ''DanisaurusRex/Daniellabelle'' DanisaurusRex, who goes by the name of 'Dani', is a female Dragon's Caver and is sometimes mistaken for a boy. She is kind, quirky, quite (nah) funny and generally pretty cheerful, however, at times she can be annoying and a little bit arrogant (but often her arrogance is humorous.) ''Xlthuathopec'' Xlthuathopec, who tends to go by 'Xlt', 'X' or 'X-y', likes to troll some of the 'noobs', however, he seems to troll less nowadays. (I just cbf) He's a great friend and a lovely person to those he likes. He's been less active in chat as of late- he doesn't talk as much as he used to. (Chat is boring >C) He used to describe himself as an 'asshole' but he's changed a lot and is a lot nicer now. Some of the females in Dragon's Cave call him 'Sexy X-y'; he loves it. (No I don't D:) ''strivingscarab'' StrivingScarab, or 'Scarab', is a friendly and kind person to the people he likes, however he has a tendency to troll people who he doesn't like. He is very flirty with a great sense of humour and has many nicknames from his friends. He's one of the newer regs, but probably one of the more known/more popular ones.(<---Wat. No. Just no.) (Umad, Bro?) (Very.) ''rawwrImasquirrel'' Fled. Away from X, he smells funny. A bit Fishy, actually. Heh. ''Tigeressemerald'' Also fled. ''ztigerz123'' Happy, chirpy individual, normally inserting a few words or phrases at precise times to fit the situation. Liked, and a part of DC. Also Tigeress' RP daughter. ''xKreeStahhx/1313PeanutButter'' Big flirt, big perv, big heart, big friends. Almost everyone loves KreeStahh. Also well liked by most. Needs to get off her high horse on occasion, but a lovely person overall. ''ChocolateMuffins'' Cruel. ''Sugarcookiegal'' Hawt 'Citizens' ''DorkusVonBonBon'' The one and only Dorkus out there, this particular creature has a unique defense mechanism, imploding-on-poke-action. Also known for baking pastries, hugging, being a doofus, and playing Minecraft. Iggy_B/xIgzx ' a great friend and :D is somtimes there for people mostly her friends she is super nice but dont get her angry o3o (Now dating Onekis, forever together happily.) aloaloalo he is a great friend and fun to hang with he never gets mad and is referred by many nicknames most of the people of dc are his friends 'Newbies' We need information. Add as desired. You may add yourself.